Cheers Sam and Diane Blessings
by vodkarocks
Summary: This story chronicles Sam and Diane's lives in 1993 and early 1994 as they await the birth of their twins.
1. Chapter 1

**Cheers: The Malones**

**Sam and Diane's Blessings**

**Prologue**

**This story is a continuation in the saga of **_**The Malones Sam and Diane**_**. The original story posted in February 2014 details Sam and Diane's lives from their 1993 reunion to Christmas 1999. New characters are introduced in the original story. One of the characters is Margaret. She becomes an integral part of their Sam and Diane's lives. Also introduced are their children Joey and Maura. Subsequent stories such as **_**The Malones Money Matters **_**and**_** The Malones Thanksgiving 1993 **_**give details about their married life and the love and dedication they have for one another and also introduce new characters. Several other stories give readers an idea of how they are navigating raising children from 1994 to 2000. Those stories are titled; **_**Cheers The Malones Joey's First Love; Cheers The Malones Toddlers Inspire; **_**and finally, **_**Cheers The Malones Sam and Diane's Anniversary. **_**Enjoy and I hope reading them is as much fun as writing them.**

**Chapter 1**

**New Year's Eve 1993**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_** Sam is at Cheers tonight, on New Year's Eve. I would have gone with him but I can barely walk without tipping over. The babies aren't due until February and the doctor wants me to be careful. She wants me to try to get to at least thirty-six or thirty seven weeks in my pregnancy, in mid-February. As it is, either Sam or Margaret has to drive me everywhere I go because I no longer fit behind my steering wheel.**_

_** Looking at the past six months in a broad spectrum since Sam and I married, these months are the happiest I've ever been in my life. Diary, I made the best decision of my life last July when I found out I was pregnant. When I think of the awful option I considered at the time I learned of my pregnancy, I shudder. How did I not see in the six years that Sam and I were apart that I loved him so much? I guess I did see it but was afraid to let him know, afraid he didn't feel the same way I did. How wrong I was. I sometimes get embarrassed at the way Sam puts me on a pedestal and isn't afraid of doing it in front of everyone. My love for him grows deeper every day.**_

_** Our new home is warm and inviting and we love sharing it with others. This Thanksgiving and Christmas were special times with friends, old and new, and have left us both with life long memories of those closest to us. Who would have guessed up until six months ago that Carla, Norm, and I would be standing at a piano singing 'Silent Night' together in perfect harmony? Who would have guessed that a Holocaust survivor would celebrate the holidays with us and mesmerize us by playing a Brahms Concerto on his violin while being accompanied by a retired school teacher on the cello? No one would have guessed that Norm and Cliff would become friends with a gay couple, our friends Pete and Rick. Vera enjoys spending time with us and calls Cheers her family too.**_

_** Diary- I must end now and waddle up to bed. The bar is open all night tonight so Sam won't be next to me while I sleep. I will miss his arms around me. Within two months our baby boy and girl will be with us. I pray that all goes well and that I will be a good mother to them and remain a loving wife to my dear Sam.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Malones**

**Blessings**

**Chapter 2**

**February 1994**

** "Sam, we have got to make a decision on baby names soon. It's already February and the doctor said they could be born any day now. I have my list done. Is yours done?"**

** "Diane, my list was done the minute you said I could choose the name for our baby girl. Remember, if I don't like the boy names you pick, I get to refuse two of them. I just can't have my son named Percy Bysshe or Dante something like that. He'd get beaten up on a playground someday."**

** Diane laughed. She had forgotten how particular Sam was about 'guy' stuff. She also knew he would love the name she chose for their little boy. She had done some research to come up with the exact right name for Sam Malone's son. Sam and Diane had decided early in the pregnancy that she would choose the boy name and he would choose the girl name. They also decided that the name **_**must**_** have some meaning attached to it. Another game for them.**

** "Okay Sam, my list is complete but I want you to start and tell me the reason you chose the name you chose."**

** "First I'll tell you the reason. My mother has baby sister who still lives in Ireland and she came to visit us when I was about five or six years old. She was about fifteen then and I'll never forget her. She was feisty and fun, beautiful and kind to me and I've never forgotten her. I haven't seen her in forty years but we still write occasionally. Her name is **_**Maura Rose**_** and I've always loved the name. Maura is the Irish name for Mary. So that's the only name I want. How do you like it?"**

** "Oh Sam, it's a wonderful name. I love it. I can just picture a beautiful, feminine little girl when I hear it. It's perfect for her, I just know it."**

** "Now, Diane, what about your names? I'm almost afraid to hear them."**

** Diane decided to tease him for a while and give him some weird names like Ishmael and Sigmund. Sam groaned and looked stricken. **

** Diane laughed and said, "Sam, I'm just kidding. I knew you'd toss those out right away. Knowing that you grew up Catholic I researched some saint's names and read a little history on them. There is one saint in particular that struck me as the one you are most like. In today's culture he is said to be wonderful to his wife, protective and kind. This saint did everything he could, within his limited circumstances, to make her happy. He worked with his hands like you do. He was a carpenter. I think the name **_**Joseph Samuel Malone**_** is a perfect name for your son Sam."**

** Sam was visibly touched. He put his arm around her gave her a kiss. **

** "Diane, I love the name and I love the reason you chose it. Thank you. Growing up Catholic and learning about , I always identified with him in some way. Maybe that's why I like to build things. Joseph- Joey- Joe, I love it. And, by the way, maybe you didn't know it but that was also my grandfather's name."**

** In bed that night Sam held Diane in his usual embrace- his arms around her, her back to him. "Let me hold you and the babies. It's a good thing I have long arms, isn't it? I love you sweetheart."**

** "I love you too Sam. More than you can imagine."**

** Sam and Diane hired household help to come in three days a week to perform mundane tasks such as laundry and cleaning. They both felt that Margaret meant more to them than just a role as an employee, and certainly not as a housekeeper. As it was, Margaret was refusing to accept payment for helping them. She had grown close to them over the past few months and wanted to be considered extended family. At Margaret's insistence, they also hired a nanny. She explained to them that she was sixty-five years old and, as much as she loved them and would love their children, she was too old to be a nanny. Margaret assured them she would oversee the nanny if need be and check in to see if the nanny was performing well but it would be dangerous for someone her age to take care of babies and toddlers. When Diane insisted that she wanted to be the only one totally involved in the care of her children, Margaret reminded her that she was not twenty-two or even thirty-two, she was forty two. "Hire some help," was all she had to say. Diane trusted Margaret's opinion always.**

** Sam had purchased a small four family apartment building not far from their Chestnut Hill home, a good investment he said. He asked Margaret to live in one of the apartments and manage the apartment for him by collecting the rent. She was charged no rent for her services so it helped her financially. Margaret also substitute taught occasionally at a French Immersion school not far from Chestnut Hill. **

** Diane took it easy in the waning days of her pregnancy. Her doctor had warned her not to do anything strenuous that might induce early labor so Diane was careful. She was hoping to make it to thirty-seven weeks which would be around February 14****th****. **

** Sam left for work at 8:30am one day in early February . Diane was uncomfortable but able to navigate around the house. At 10:30am she felt a stab of pain but wasn't certain if it was a labor pain or false labor as she had never experienced labor pains before. At 11 she called Margaret to come over and see if she thought it might be labor pains.**

** Margaret walked into the house, saw Diane moaning on the couch and picked up the telephone to call Sam.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Malones Blessings**

**Chapter 3**

**Sam answered the phone and said, "Cheers."**

"**Sam, meet us at the hospital. I'm taking Diane there right now. She's in active labor and I don't think you'll have time to drive home and get her."**

**Before he flew from the bar to get to the hospital he shouted at Carla and Woody, "Diane is going to the hospital. Margaret's taking her there. Watch the bar, I'll call you later. And, Woody, call a relief bartender."**

"**You know Woody," said Carla, "I've known Sam for fifteen years and I've never seen him happier than he is now. There might be more to the Stick than I ever gave her credit for."**

"**Carla, maybe you should tell Mrs. Malone that, she might like to hear it."**

"**Are you kidding? Tell her that? Never! But I might go visit her in the hospital."**

**Diane had called Margaret that morning and asked her to come over. She told Margaret that she was having some pains but didn't know if the pains were actually labor pains or false labor. Margaret walked into the house, took one look at Diane, picked up the phone, called Sam at the bar and said;**

"**Sam, meet us at the hospital. I'm taking Diane there right now…" **

**Margaret helped Diane get her coat on and out the door. She sped to the hospital hoping a policeman would stop her to escort them. Diane was moaning in pain. Margaret drove up to the emergency entrance and ran in to get assistance. Sam arrived at the emergency entrance minutes later as the attendants were wheeling Diane into the hospital.**

"**I'm here sweetheart."**

"**Oh Sam, thank God. I'm so scared. Please don't leave my side."**

"**I'll be with you the whole time. Today is the birthday of our babies, February 8th. I'm so proud and I love you so much."**

**Margaret walked with them for a few minutes then said;**

" **I'm going back to your house. I forgot to grab Diane's suitcase and she didn't have time to make your bed and clean up the kitchen. You know how she is about unmade beds and messy kitchens. **

**Sam smiled at that and gave Margaret a hug. Margaret gave Diane a hug and told her she was strong. "Strong women get through this Diane, you will too. When it's over you won't even remember that it hurt."**

"**I love you Margaret and thank you," said Diane with an appreciative smile.**

**Once in the labor room, Dr. Young checked Diane's progress. "Wow, Diane. You must have a high tolerance for pain. You're already dilated to six centimeters. It won't be too much longer."**

**Sam said, "I have no idea what you just said Doctor. What did you just say?"**

"**Oh Sam, I'm sorry. Medical jargon. A baby is born when the mother is dilated to ten centimeters which means that the baby is able to pass through the birth canal. Progression from six to ten centimeters can go rather quickly, and in most cases does go quickly. Delivery shouldn't be too much longer."**

**Sam held Diane's hand and tried to help soothe her but to no avail.**

** "I can't do it Sam, I can't do this. Make it stop. Please make it stop"**

"**Yes you can sweetheart, you're doing great. The doctor said it won't be long. Here, hold and squeeze my hand as hard as you can."**

** "Oh no here it comes again, this is the worst one yet."**

** "Hang on Diane. Hang on to my hand and squeeze hard."**

** "Sam, after today you can never ever touch me again. I can never go through this pain again. I mean it. Aren't there some drugs I can take to help with the pain?'**

** "I'll ring for the nurse and ask her. Are you sure you want something? I thought you wanted natural childbirth."**

** "The hell with natural childbirth," Diane yelled, "I want drugs."**

** Moments later, Dr. Young entered the room to check Diane's progress and said to them both;**

"**The Malone twins are ready to meet the world. We are heading into the delivery room ASAP. Diane, you're a superstar. Sam, how are you holding up?"**

"**My hand's a little sore but I think I'll live," Sam smiled.**

**Once in the delivery room and prepped for delivery, Dr. Young instructed Diane to push as hard as she could push. With three pushes, the baby's head appeared. "One more push, Diane, a good hard push. You're doing great." The doctor smiled as she said, "Here comes a baby."**

"**You have a beautiful and healthy son Diane and Sam, now let's meet his baby sister. Push again Diane, you're doing fabulously".**

"**I can't push anymore, I don't think I can do this," said Diane as she squeezed Sam's hand. She pushed twice more and baby Maura came into the world.**

**Crying and laughing, Diane said, "Oh my God Sam, look at our beautiful babies."**

** Nurses whisked the babies away to weigh and measure them and check vital signs. **

** Sam bent down and kissed Diane. She kissed him back and held him saying," I love you more than ever Sam and I really didn't mean you could never touch me again. I was just hurting." Diane had a radiant look on her face. Sam smiled at her and said he knew that.**

** A nurse brought the babies back to Diane and placed them both on her chest. With Sam's head next to Diane's they both looked in awe at the two tiny miracles that had just entered their lives and they fell in love.**

** Sam's first phone call was to Margaret. **

** "Oh Sam, that's wonderful news. How is Diane?"**

** "She's great Margaret? Here she is."**

** "Margaret, they are so beautiful. Wait until you see them."**

** "I'll be there to see them in a few hours. Try to get your rest."**

** "I can't possibly rest, I'm too excited."**

**The next phone call was to Cheers. Diane wanted to make the call. Carla answered the phone. **

"**Cheers," she said. **

** "Carla, it's Diane. We have our babies and they're beautiful and healthy. I think they look like Sam. Sam thinks they look like two old men."**

** "I'll be the judge of that Diane when I come up tonight to see them. I wanted to tell you something though," Carla hesitated, "Oh never mind…"**

** "What Carla?"**

"**Well okay I'll say it. I've known Sam for fifteen years and I've never seen him happier than he has been in the last seven months. You did that for him. He's my pal and I thought you should know. See you tonight girlfriend."**

**Diane hung up the phone and smiled as she looked at her beautiful husband holding his son and daughter with such love. She thought to herself; "Carla may be right about Sam being happy but she has no idea that I am happier than I've ever been in my life."**

**Sam looked at Diane as he sat on the couch holding his babies and said to her, "Diane, you know something, I think Coach would be very proud of both of us right now, don't you think so sweetheart? I love you so much."**

**Diane got out of bed and joined Sam on the couch. She kissed him gently and said, "I know he is Sam, I know he is. Now, you need to share at least one of our babies with me." Diane picked up her swaddled daughter, held her to her breast and softly sang a lullabye.**

**They were a family at last.**


End file.
